You're Everything
by kysunsang
Summary: Love is unexpected and never from the norm. Kenny finds it to be so true. Shootsdownshipping, KengoxNozomi, KennyxZoey


Hey guys, sorry for the lack of update but I have been busy and had a rather large writer's block. So to help me get over that – I still suffer from it, after all – I decided to focus on my other shipping that pairs well with Ikari. Shootsdown! (Kengo/Kenny x Nozomi/Zoey)

Enjoy! It is loosely based on "Everything" by Michael Buble.

**Warnings**: Shootsdownshipping and VERY LITTLE Penguin, Appeal, and Ikari. If there is OOC-ness – I tried hard not to get it so – I apologize beforehand.

Oh, and I dropped using the Japanese names for DP chars. Takes too long to type 'em.

**You're Everything**

The disclaimer for the fanfic is implied.

_**'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-Start-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'**_

_You're a falling star; you're the getaway car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And you're the perfect thing to say._

_**--X--**_

"Kennnnyyyy!" Someone was calling him in a very familiar, high-pitched and hyper voice.

Usually, he would have responded quickly and embarrassingly. After all, the awkward Dawn in her nursery school years still stayed fresh in his mind whenever the girl called him for whatever reasons. Although it was established years back that girls like Dawn did not have cooties, he still found her a little bothersome.

However, for two days now, Kenny felt as if he were swimming in some viscous substance…it definitely was a wonderful, albeit disturbing, sensation. So he had been feeling rather muggy during the Celestic Town Contest, to Dawn's increasing ire.

"Kenny, snap out of it!" Dawn's annoyed face came into view…

SLAP.

"Ow!" Kenny was seeing stars; the floaty feeling seemed to fade away.

Dawn put her hands on her hips and gave the silliest pout imaginable; she was trying to look annoyed but it had failed. Her pink dress and well-styled hair just added to the comical image.

Kenny tried hard not to laugh; as a ten year old, he still believed girls in girly dresses looked silly.

"Whaddaya want DeeDee?" Kenny muttered as he rubbed the reddened cheek.

"Kenny, your contest battle round is next! You have to be there now!" Dawn had ignored his stupid nickname and literally pushed the matador-dressed boy out into the hall. "I don't know what is wrong with you but…you better win so we can have a rematch!"

Dawn smiled at Kenny as encouragement. Kenny smiled back too, for the same reasons. Finally, Dawn had managed to get her appeals straightened out and her battle skills seemed to be greatly improved.

"Good luck!"

He quickly ran to the contest arena – a little late. But that was okay, for the other contestant was not present.

Still a few seconds later, Kenny's opponent ran onto the stage.

"Sorry I'm late!" she said apologetically while breathing hard from running.

Meanwhile, Kenny had been pondering over what Pokémon to use. Suddenly, he looked up to size up on his opponent.

He froze.

Bright red hair, a tomboyish face…a contest dress that was not as girly as Dawn's…

It was Zoey, smiling and confident.

Kenny gawked. Suddenly that muggy feeling began to arise once more…

"All right! Contestants ready?" the contest girl who looked like every other contest MC shouted to both of them brightly.

The crowd cheered in excitement. But Kenny was not thrilled; he felt like he was losing his mojo at the sight of Zoey…

"Oh…damn."

_**--X--**_

_And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute.  
Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
Baby, don't pretend, that you don't know it's true.  
Cause you can see it when I look at you._

_**--X--**_

Because Dawn was in a contest battle right after his, Kenny had to wait for two hours in a relatively empty waiting room before he was able to meet Dawn to tell his secret.

The effect was immediate and explosive.

"You WHAT?!" Dawn shouted indignantly. "You lost it because you saw Zoey?"

"Sorry DeeDee!" Kenny held his arms in defense. "It just happened. I wanted a rematch from you too…"

Dawn gave Kenny a funny look. Then she sighed resignedly.

"Well, can't be helped. Promise that you'd not mess up like that again?"

Kenny shrugged.

"It depends on whether I see Zoey again. She distracts me!" he said annoyingly, throwing his hands up in frustration.

Dawn gave another funny look at her friend.

"Are you telling me…"

"Huh?"

"…thaat…."

"What?" Kenny was turning red…

"…YOU LIKE ZOEY?"

"…NO!"

Kenny spluttered.

Dawn just giggled.

"Sure!" Dawn then gave Kenny a friendly hug. "Ask me if you want her phone number or something."

Kenny wriggled out of Dawn's arms. Embarrassed, he sat down on a bench and tried to hide his face. Thank god no one else was around the waiting room to embarrass him further...

She winked mischievously before skipping out into the hall; Dawn had won her first round, and had to get ready for the second.

"Wish me luck!" Dawn called out brightly.

"G'luck." Kenny muttered; why was his life so miserable?

He kicked a nearby potted plant in frustration. He was annoyed that he was being pestered by Dawn and affected negatively by the presence of Zoey.

Although she had rightly trounced himf when they first met, Kenny knew then that he was a novice. Now, he was arguably better and much more skilled. But Kenny had still acted as if he had not improved during that last match…

"Stupid DeeDee and stupid Zoey…" complained Kenny.

"I'm stupid?"

Kenny whirled around, then groaned.

Zoey looked at Kenny curiously. She still wore the odd-looking blue dress top with white slacks.

"So…what was that for?"

Kenny gulped. He did not want to be trounced by the girl OUTSIDE of the contest arena…

"Erm. Nothing. I was having a bad day," Kenny said quickly to hide the fact that he was incredibly uncomfortable around her. "How…are you?"

Zoey gave Kenny a funny look, but quickly looked away from the boy.

"Okay….although I could have done better," Zoey said finally.

"Huh?"

"Well…I was highly distracted during our match, but I was REALLY GLAD that I managed to win. It was a good battle, Kenny. You had me there."

Zoey smiled and sat next to Kenny on the bench. Kenny scooted a little bit to make room.

Then Kenny looked at her pretty tomboyish face for a full minute before twisting his face into a somewhat acceptable smile.

Zoey laughed.

"You're funny, Kenny."

Kenny looked up; was she making a joke?

"Really."

Zoey kept laughing.

"I don't know…when I get near you…you…you just make me happy!"

Kenny took the compliment and smiled.

"Well…I get that from a lot of people," Kenny suddenly stood up and tried to look imposing in a mocking way.

Zoey giggled, and stopped suddenly as she looked at the clock. "I'm sure. Well…"

Kenny looked at Zoey. "Hm?"

"I gotta go. I have a contest battle in 4 minutes."

"Oh. Well…"

"Talk later?"

Kenny looked at Zoey brightly.

"Sure!"

Zoey smiled again.

"Okay. Meet at the Café two blocks from this Contest Hall. See ya!"

Zoey ran off. As Kenny looked on at the girl, he inwardly did a high-five to himself.

"I wonder if it's a date…" Kenny mused.

_**--X--**_

_And in this crazy life…and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you! You make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word; you're everything._

_**--X--**_

The Café mentioned by Zoey was small but cozy. It usually served coffee to elderly regulars, but had other drinks on their list to appease younger guests.

Kenny took a long time to get to the place; after Dawn had finally won another contest ribbon, he had stayed with Ash & Co. to celebrate. But remembering his promise with Zoey, he had left promptly.

Now changed into his usual t-shirt and pants, he strolled into the Café entrance.

"How many people, sir?" a waiter appeared in front of Kenny.

Kenny was startled temporarily but…

"Sorry, sir. He's with me," Zoey called from a nearby table.

The waiter glanced at the girl and nodded; he walked away to wait on others. Meanwhile, Kenny gratefully walked to Zoey's table and sat down.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Zoey replied. "Here's a small menu."

She handed Kenny a little menu book. Kenny declined.

"I just need a drink. Probably water… Dawn and his friends invited me to celebrate so I ate on the way here…" he said sheepishly. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Zoey took the book back to a passing waiter. "I'm not hungry either. Just that guys eat a lot so…"

"Two cups of water, please." Kenny told the waiter; the waiter nodded and came back with two glasses.

"Anyway," Zoey said. "I have to ask you something."

"Hm?" Kenny was sipping on his glass.

"How is…Dawn?"

"Uhhh…"

"As in, to you."

"Eh?"

Zoey sighed in frustration and rubbed her forehead before speaking more clearly.

"How do you feel about Dawn?"

Kenny tilted his head to one side as he digested the query.

"Mrmrgh." Kenny replied with his mouth half-full of water.

"What?"

"Okay. She's annoying sometimes. Like every girl-"

Zoey looked at Kenny oddly. Kenny reddened.

"Erm. I mean…like MOST girls. All girly and…stuff."

Kenny inwardly prayed that would save face while making a face to prove his point.

Zoey's expression didn't not change much.

"Oh. Just that…Dawn talks about you so much."

"Eh?" Kenny would have spluttered, but he already had finished his water.

"Everytime I talk to her, it's all about you and her rivalry this…and that…I don't know. It gets annoying, you know? So I had to ask."

Zoey finally took a sip of water. Kenny looked at her expectantly.

"Why, are you jealous?"

Zoey looked up.

"No. Just wondering."

"Well," Kenny said matter-of-factly. "She talks a lot about you."

"Hm?"

"She says how wonderful and helpful you are and…stuff. It's always Zoey this and Zoey that…she helped me do this for me and blah blah…as if Dawn were dating you!" Kenny finished his outburst quickly.

Taking the silence as offence, Kenny again tried to mitigate the situation.

"Well, sorry about the last rant.."

"I am not dating Dawn." Zoey said in a quiet voice.

"I know, I know…I'm sorry!" Kenny said in a slightly desperate tone. "Just that…"

Kenny threw his arms in frustration.

"IhatethefacthatDeeDeeorDawnmightlikeyou!"

Zoey gave Kenny a funny look. Meanwhile, Kenny sighed inwardly; at least she was not mad at him.

"I…like guys, Kenny. Okay?"

Kenny looked at Zoey again.

"Can you prove it?"

Zoey gave a startled look, but that expression vanished quickly.

"Well, if I had told you…you would laugh at me."

Kenny took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"I won't." He said in a sincere voice.

Zoey smiled at him. "You're a sweet guy. But sorry."

She stood up from the seat to leave. After quickly paying the waiter, Kenny followed her out.

It was already afternoon, and the sun was setting. Soon, lights in the town would be on to illuminate the dark streets. Outside, Zoey had wanted to run quickly towards the Pokémon center and away from the boy, but before she would even walk at a brisk pace, Kenny stopped her by grasping Zoey's shoulder.

"Let me walk you to the center. Please?" Kenny said in a begging tone.

Zoey gave him a small smile.

"Alright."

"Friends?" Kenny said again.

Zoey looked at Kenny's sincere and honest face; despite that he was a bit chubby, his appearance was still very likeable. For the first time in ages, she wondered how other "girly" girls would feel if a cute guy offered them a walk home.

"…friends."

The two smiled.

_**--X--**_

_You're a carousel; you're a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You're a mystery; you're from outer space,  
You're every minute of my everyday._

_**--X--**_

"Hey!"

Zoey looked up from her sunglasses and smiled. She saw some familiar faces coming towards her.

Kenny was temporarily travelling with Ash and his usual friends. Although they were wandering around Johto for different reasons, Ash was never mean to anyone who wanted to hang around with him. They had stumbled around Ilex forest for a few days, and it was a relief to see some signs of civilization. After all, Dawn had been freaking out half of the time about pesky Bug Pokémon invading her tent and had drove the rest of the gang insane.

"Hi guys!" Zoey said to them as they approached her. "How are you?"

"Good!" Ash said jovially; nothing really made him sad.

"We were going to Goldenrod City. Are you?" Brock asked.

Zoey nodded, "For the contest there…yep!"

"Same! You and I should battle sometime!" Dawn said brightly.

"Don't forget me, DeeDeeDee," teased Kenny. "You always neglect me."

"I DO NOT. AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Do too! And I can call you whatever I want!"

"DO NOT!"

"Do too!"

"Can you guys shut up?!"

A random series of shadow ball attacks in their direction caught everyone's attention. Soon, an irate boy with an equally annoyed Honchkrow emerged from the bush.

"Paul!" Ash, Brock, and Dawn said simultaneously.

"I can't catch any good Pokémon if you scare the good ones away with your stupidity!" the purple-haired boy muttered darkly.

"Paul, don't call my friends stupid!" Dawn said indignantly.

"Try me," Paul said in a mocking tone. "Stupid girl."

Dawn then promptly ran to Paul and proceeded to give him a good jab in the stomach. Or so it seemed. Surprisingly, no one stopped the angry girl and Paul seemed to be laughing.

"Um," Zoey said. "Do you think that's safe?"

"It's fine," Brock sighed. "They do that all the time. Lovers' spat."

Zoey looked at the two strangely before giving a funny look at Brock.

"…right."

Suddenly, Zoey felt someone tugging at her sleeve. She turned around to see Kenny with both hands behind his back.

"Zoey…"

"Yes?"

Kenny shoved a wrapped package in Zoey's arms before kissing her cheek.

"Dawn told me it was your birthday. Thank god we found you today!" Kenny whispered quickly.

Zoey was completely astonished. Who knew that this kid would do such nice things to her?

Like any person who would get a surprise gift, Zoey blushed and smiled.

"Thanks Kenny."

_**--X--**_

_And I can't believe, that I'm your man,  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.  
Whatever comes our way, (ah) we'll see it through,  
And you know that's what our love can do._

_**--X--**_

"Goldenrod!"

After a few days of traveling, Zoey and Kenny reached their destination. After leaving Ash and his friends to their own devices, the two decided to travel together and had walked ahead.

Now seeing the great Johto city before them, the two were excited about the upcoming contest. But the more exciting part was that finally, they agreed to be travel companions.

"So…" Kenny turned around to look at equally-happy Zoey, "…can you tell me about that guy you always liked?"

Zoey lifted her new sunglasses - Kenny's birthday gift - over her head whil glancing at Kenny's smiling face.

"Hm?"

"You know, the one you said you liked back when we were in Celestic Town."

Zoey looked back at Kenny. "Oh. Well..."

Suddenly Kenny felt Zoey's arms tightly wrap around him in a hug.

"It's you, silly! You were him all along."

Kenny tried and failed at breaking Zoey's hug, but he didn't mind.

After all, Zoey was everything to him. And he was glad about it.

_**--X--**_

_And in this crazy life…and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you! You make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word; you're everything._

_**'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-End-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'**_

A/U's ahoy!

1. Awkward Feelings: One reason why some childhood friends never date – the first impressions they have as awkward kids can be a deterrent. Or sometimes not. I just assumed they were like best buddies or something.

2. Zoey's dress top: IDK. Her recent contest costume is like a dress…but not.

3. Café scene:I doubt you pay much for sitting there and ordering water. Whatever it was something that came up for this fic idea.

Please review!


End file.
